


Look Up

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While hosting a Christmas party, Tony has some leftover memories flood back to him.Of course, he's grateful for the people in his life that care and make sure he's okay.Even for the ones that hide mistletoe in his lab.





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this cuz i wanted to feel sappy

The snow fell over New York in a tranquil manner, carefully covering the sights of the city. Tony let out a soft chuckle - he hadn’t seen a white Christmas in years. He was leaning against the glass window, trying to ease his nerves. 

 

It was his first Christmas since the battle with Thanos. He had invited the Avengers (both former and new) over for a party - he wasn’t quite sure why - perhaps he needed some stability,  _ some _ peace in his life. 

 

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Tony turned away from the window to discover Rhodey. He had a smile on his face as he patted his shoulder twice.

 

“Relax, Tony, come enjoy the party.” His voice was soothing, comforting, and Tony couldn’t help but smile. “It’s Christmas, let’s enjoy ourselves. Forget about the past and the future for a bit, focus on the now.”

 

Tony glanced over Rhodey’s shoulder to take a gander at the guests. Thor stood, his face a mixture of confusion and astonishment, as Bruce explained the point of a Christmas Tree to him, and why they decorate it with extravagant lights and ornaments. Tony’s eyes fixated on Steve, who was chatting it up with Sam and Scott, reminiscing about his war days. The days after Thanos’ defeat were tough between Steve and Tony, though as time moved on, it healed. His eyes continued moving to see Nat and Clint speaking with Bucky, and Nat captured his eye. She smiled softly at Tony and waved and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He continued gazing around the room until his eyes settled on Peter and Stephen. Peter was excitedly yapping about his new science project, and Stephen sat on the couch, one leg resting on the other thigh and his chin on his hand, intently listening. Instead of his usual sorcerer getup, he was wearing a maroon sweater that was rather pleasing to the eye. Tony felt himself smile at the sight.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured to Rhodey before squeezing his shoulder. He made his way to Peter and Stephen.

 

“Oh, Mr. Stark! I was just talking to Doctor Strange about my new science project!” Peter exclaimed. Stephen nodded, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“It’s actually remarkable.” Stephen commented, which resulted in a large grin from Peter. “I’m thoroughly impressed.” He turned to Tony. “You’re quite the mentor.”

 

Tony felt himself blushing. “Kid has always been smart. I just build him suits.”

 

“That’s not true, Mr. Stark! You do more than that.” Peter stood up. “Hold on, I got you something!” He ran to the tree and grabbed a messily-wrapped gift. “Sorry, I kinda, well, don’t know how to wrap presents.” 

 

Tony’s eyes widened as he took the gift. He smirked, “Aren’t there youtube videos for that kind of thing?” Peter shrugged and Tony laughed. “Kid, you didn’t need to get me anything.”

 

“I wanted to!” Peter stood proudly. “Open it!”

 

“Yeah, what are you waiting for, Tin Can?” Stephen piped up, a smirk visible on his face. “Let’s see what he got you.”

 

“Tin Can? Look, Merlin, if you’re going to start using nicknames, at leas-”

 

“Just open it,” Stephen rolled his eyes in feign annoyance. 

 

“Alright, alright, fine.” Tony held his hand up in defeat. He unwrapped the present to find a framed picture of Peter and Tony. Peter was taking a selfie and holding up a peace sign, and Tony was next to him, smiling wide and holding up the same sign. 

 

“I talked to Aunt May and she helped me go to Walgreens to get it printed.” Peter nervously smiled. “Just another thing you can place on your desk or workbench or something, I don’t know.”

 

“It’s wonderful, Pete.” Tony held his arms out. “C’mere, kiddo.”

 

Peter practically flung himself at Tony and squeezed him tightly. When he pulled away, he pointed a thumb at Stephen. “Though it was Doctor Strange’s idea to give you the framed photo in the first place.”

 

Tony crossed his arms and smiled at the doctor. “Really?  _ Your  _ idea?”

 

Stephen scoffed. “He was bothering me about what to get you. I asked him if he had a picture of the two of you, and when he nodded, I told him to print it out and frame it.”

 

“I wasn’t  _ bothering _ you,” Peter scowled. “I was simply asking you for your opinion.”

 

“Showing up at the Sanctum, panicking because you haven’t thought of a gift for Tony and refusing to leave until you came up with an idea is, in fact, bothering.” Stephen replied, his face showing pure amusement.

 

Peter rubbed the back of his head and grinned. “Yeah, I guess that is a little annoying.”

 

Tony let out a soft laugh. “I’m going to go put this in my lab right now. I’ll be back.” He walked away, but not before sneaking another glance at the two. His heart skipped when he saw Stephen staring back at him, with a slight smile on his face. Tony smiled back before turning back around to head towards the lab.

 

After the battle with Thanos, his friendship with Stephen grew. Tony frequently visited the Sanctum to discuss certain topics, as well as trying to convince him to join the Avengers. Stephen always politely refused, but allowed Tony to continue to be in his company. The more he visited, the more Tony felt an attachment to the sorcerer. He found himself wanting to be around him more, and would always try and find  _ some _ excuse to visit the Sanctum. Occasionally, Stephen would come to the compound, usually to ask for help with financials and budgeting. Tony, of course, would offer to pay off any dues, but Stephen always refused, saying his advice was always more important than his money. They would share pleasant smiles and Tony would feel warmth travel through his body.

 

Tony sighed as he set down the photo. It was a truly thoughtful gift, and seeing the young boy smile brought joy to his face. The joy soon faded, as he remembered Peter’s face before he was turned to dust in his arms. 

 

He tried to shake the image out of his head and sighed in frustration. It was Christmas, damnit. Peter was alive. He was well. 

 

“You okay?” A voice popped up from the doorway. Tony turned around to see Stephen standing in the doorway. Tony nodded, though it was hesitant.

 

“Fine, Doc, though I thought I told you that my lab was off limits for portalling.”

 

“Who said I portaled?” Stephen walked forward. “I simply followed you.”

 

“Stalker,” Tony muttered. “Anyway, why?”

 

“To make sure you weren’t going to isolate yourself down here.” Stephen was blunt and honest. Tony always appreciated that. “You tend to distract yourself.”

 

“That is true,” Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Okay, but, I’m fine.”

 

“I’m not stupid, Tony,” Stephen shook his head. “Seriously, what do you take me for?”

 

“A wizard with a bad sense of fashion.” Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Stephen couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “I know it’s not easy for you to talk about these things, but, hey, I’m always an ear.” He kept a distance from Tony, but close enough to be inviting. “But it is Christmas, and it’s a time for people to spread joy and contentment.”

 

“I just keep remembering when he died in my arms.” Tony admitted, staring at the photo. He turned his head back to Stephen. “I still remember the look on his face.”

 

“I know.” Stephen’s eyes were strangely comforting. “But it is all okay now, you know that. Peter’s safe. And he got you a wonderful present to remind you of that.” 

 

“Even though it was your idea.” Tony crossed his arms and smirked.

 

“Well,” Stephen shrugged and returned the smirk. “He really was being annoying.”

 

Tony let out a laugh and looked down. He took a deep breath before catching Stephen’s eyes again. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Tony.” Stephen smiled. “You’re my friend, as much as I loathe to admit it.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Please, you absolutely  _ adore _ me.”

 

Stephen snorted. “Come on, let’s go back up before the kid starts to worry.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “Let’s go-”

 

“Boss, I hate to interrupt, but before you go, you might want to look up.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out. Tony stopped and slowly glanced up, and his eyes narrowed at a green plant dangling over the two of them.  _ Mistletoe.  _ He heard Stephen take a sharp inhale.

 

“How...fitting.” Tony muttered. “FRIDAY, who placed that there?”

 

“The boy, Boss.”

 

“He planned this.” Stephen spoke suddenly. “He told me to follow you. Knowing-” he exhaled. “Knowing you were going to be at your desk.”

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “God, that kid. What the hell am I going to do with him?”

 

“Well,” Stephen smiled and stepped forward. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve never been one to break tradition.”

 

“Who are you kidding, you  _ always _ break tradition.” Tony returned the smile. “But I guess we can keep this one.” He felt his heart race as Stephen stepped close and reached out to cup his cheek. His eyes closed as he felt the feeling of warm lips pressed to his, and his hands drifted to Stephen’s hips. 

 

Stephen pressed closer, deepening the kiss, moving his other hand to grab Tony’s other cheek. 

 

It lasted a minute, but it felt like forever. Stephen pulled away slowly, his eyes remaining full contact with Tony’s. A warm smile was on his face as he lowered his hands and backed away. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Tony.” Stephen’s voice was quiet.

 

“Merry Christmas, Stephen.”

 

Stephen held out his hand and Tony took it, interlocking their fingers. 

 

The two walked towards the door, hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im a mess ironstrange rlly owns my damn heart


End file.
